Lovely Two
by Marwana
Summary: Yami Yugi managed to get Yugi's Lovely Two - a love tester which was a gift from Tea/ Anzu - back from the teacher but he can't help but wonder: why did it bleep when he entered his data in Tea's/ Anzu's Lovely Two to find Yugi's Lovely Two? After Duel 41 "Let's find 'Love'" of the first manga serie. No knowledge of the Manga needed.


_I noticed something while reading one of the older manga's of Yu Gi Oh (Duel 41 for those who were wondering) in which Tea/ Anzu hands a love tester to Yugi and Yami Yugi manages to get it back from a teacher who took it by borrowing Tea/ Anzu's 'Lovely Two'._  
_I noticed that the teacher took Yugi's Lovely Two which reacted with the data Yami Yugi entered in Tea/ Anzu's Lovely Two... which made Yugi and Yami Yugi compitable..._

_So that's why I wrote this story^^_

**_Summary_:** _Yami Yugi managed to get Yugi's Lovely Two - a love tester which was a gift from Tea/ Anzu - back from the teacher but he can't help but wonder: why did it bleep when he entered his datain Tea's/ Anzu's Lovely Two to find Yugi's Lovely Two? After Duel 41 "Let's find 'Love'" of the first manga serie. Slash,__ maybe._

_Enjoy!_**  
**

* * *

**Lovely Two  
**  
**oOoOoOo  
**  
"Bibeep, bibeep, bibeep."  
The sound kept resonating through his head long after he had given control of the body back to Yugi.

He had, of course, listened in when Tea had given Yugi the so called 'Lovely Two', an item she had described as a 'love tester'. And of course he had listened to her explanation as to how it worked and what it should do when one was compatible to another human being. And that _last _meant that – when it would bleep – the two persons would do well in a romantic relationship.

He was also aware that Yugi had a crush on the girl and that the boy had been very, _very_ disappointed when the love tester _hadn't_ beeped when the boy whose body he shared had entered his data.  
He had to admit that _he _hadn't been as surprised as he had thought he would be.

His aibou had cheered up somewhat during a game of 'score-bingo' – of course he had cheered up because of a game, who wouldn't cheer up because of a game? – but that teacher just _had _to trespass on the boy's heart by stealing the Lovely Two and make the boy sad again, now didn't he.

He had of course managed to get it back by playing a simple game of 'hide and seek' and by using Tea's Lovely Two – as he had sworn that he would defeat any- and everyone that would trespass into the heart and soul of _his _host – but that had actually brought a whole scale of new troubles and problems. Because it had bleeped.

He had known at the time that it would bleep. _Of course_ he had known, he shared the boy's _body_ so they shared the same 'data'. But now, he wasn't so sure that being in the same body was the reason why it had bleeped. After all, he had added _his_ data, _not _Yugi's, and his was slightly different.

He knew that Tea believed that the bleeping meant that the two of them – meaning the girl and him – where compatible but he knew better. He had borrowed her Lovely Two, hadn't he. And he had added _his_ data. And that had made the small machine – _Yugi's_ Lovely Two, with _Yugi's _data – bleep.

But what did it mean? Did it mean that they were compatible? Because he already knew that. Yugi had solved the puzzle, hadn't he. And that had to count for something.  
Besides, they could enter the soul room of the other if they wanted to – at least _he_ could enter Yugi's soul room if he wanted to, Yugi was only just aware that he existed and had no idea what or whom he was and what he did in his body. And that – meaning entering the soul room of someone else – was supposed to be impossible under normal circumstances.  
So that just _had _to mean that they were compatible.

But the 'romantic' part was the problem.  
First of all: he was nothing more than a spirit inside of an ancient artefact and no matter how much he would have loved to be able to touch something he couldn't. And that would hinder any relationship with anyone.

The second problem: Yugi was a boy and while he barely remembered anything about who he was – or had been – he was quite sure that he was male. And while he couldn't remember how it had been when he was alive – because he had to have been alive at one point, right? – he was quite sure that a relationship between two males was frowned upon.  
Besides, he couldn't even remember what gender he liked.

The third problem was that – even if he somehow managed to get his own body and even if a male-male relationship wouldn't be frowned upon in the future – Yugi had a crush on Tea, who happened to be a _girl_. And he was quite sure that Yugi was _not _attracted to males, no matter how handsome they were.

The fourth problem was that he didn't even know who he was – or had been – and that he couldn't remember anything of his past. His very soul room showed that much as it was nothing more than a gigantic, chaotic maze.

The last problem – if one could call it a problem – was that _he_ didn't even know if he wanted to start a relationship with the younger male – not that he knew if he wanted to start a relationship with anyone else. The teen was his complete opposite. Where he was world-wary, the boy had been shielded. Where he had experience, the boy was naïve. Where he was dark, the teen was light.  
They just shouldn't match even with the whole 'opposites attract'.

So why had it bleeped? It should have bleeped if a romantic relationship was possible, and they could never, ever enter a romantic relationship. So why – _why_? – had it bleeped?

He felt like screaming out his frustration but he knew that – whomever or whatever he had been – he was supposed to be far above something so plebeian as screaming, not even when there was no one around.  
In the end, he just decided that he didn't care and he screamed as loud as he could.

The sound echoed through the large, empty room before it entered the hallway where it kept bouncing until it slowly faded away.

**oOoOoOo  
**  
Yugi felt… frustrated and he couldn't figure out why.  
Sure he had felt disappointed when Tea's Lovely Two hadn't beeped when he had entered his data but that had faded slightly after a while when he had played that game with his friends before it had disappeared completely after his other self had managed to get _his _Lovely Two back and he had had some nice, tasty burgers.

So why did he feel so frustrated? There was no reason whatsoever, right?

In the end he just shrugged – sure that it was nothing – before he turned back to the game he had been playing with Joey. Just in time to see the opening he needed to win.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this one-shot!_

_Anyway: Don't forget to leave a review^^_

_~Marwana_


End file.
